


All I Want Is You

by atributetotheclassicmovies



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atributetotheclassicmovies/pseuds/atributetotheclassicmovies
Summary: Illya fell in love with his upstairs neighbor.





	

Illya sighed in frustration as he tossed his black-rim glasses aside. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and glanced at the alarm clock. 1:30 am. It was way past his bedtime. Except, he saw no progress in his 15-page history paper and he barely started to review the physics exam that would take place tomorrow. Illya blamed all his unproductivity to his upstairs neighbor, who had been having a party since 10 pm. Roaring laughter and eardrum shattering pop music, which Illya found absolutely distasteful, kept challenged his patience. In fact, this was not the first time since his new neighbor moved in a month ago. What was his name? Solo? Illya had never seen him in person, but all the midnight parties and his disregard for his neighbors’ tranquility were enough to make Illya ruled this person out of his life. Enough was enough, Illya said to himself. Normally, he was not a demanding person; his theory was that everything would eventually take care of themselves. Well, apparently not. He paced around the room trying to think of a polite, yet straight to the point request. “Would you mind turning down the music? It’s way past midnight, and I still have a lot of work to do.” Illya repeated the sentence to himself while he walked up the stairs. His hand was shaking slightly when he pressed the doorbell. The door swung open and he blurted out the words without looking up. He sighed in relief and lifted his head only to find a girl with too much eyeliner staring back at him blankly. The girl turned her head and shouted after few seconds of awkwardness.

“Napoleon! You’re wanted at the door!” 

A deep and magnetic voice came out. “Who is it?” 

She stared at Illya some more. “Some blondie…” 

Some blondie? 

“My name is Illya Kuryakin.” Illya interrupted impatiently. 

She scrutinized him once more, enough to make Illya feel discomfort. “Some blondie with a weird name!” 

That was just too good. First the loud music that made his head split; now the rude comment about his name… Illya could feel his patience wearing thin and his temper rising high. Who did this Solo think he is? The girl left him and joined her friends in the living room. Illya tapped on the doorframe when the man in question finally showed up. 

“Oh, hi there. Sorry for the delay. What did you say your name is?” 

The volcano in the verge of an explosion was immediately transformed into an extinct state as Illya met the young man’s captivating brown eyes accompanied with a warm and charming smile. 

“My name is Illya… Kurya… kin…” 

“Nice to meet you, Illya.” The young man’s voice suddenly seemed so far away. 

“I… you…” Illya tried to form a coherent sentence, but the handsome man in front of him made Illya’s face heat up. Before Illya himself could even notice, he was already halfway down the stairs. 

 

Illya closed his apartment door and leaned on it heavily. His heart was pounding so fast and his body was still burning. This was ridiculous. He was always proud of his self-control, but obviously he had lost it this time. Hard. Why did he act like that? Because of that handsome face and those soft puppy eyes? Illya shrugged the thoughts off and attempted to resume his work. The music had stopped, but the rapid beating of his heart had become the new distraction.

......

The physics exam went well Illya supposed, he was always good at physics, though he must admit that his upstairs neighbor’s hazel eyes and that beautiful smile digressed some of his attentions. The following days were busy enough for Illya to even think about anything else besides school, work, food, and sleep. It was not until things had slow down a little could he sit down and relaxed. Tilting his head, he suddenly realized that his upstairs neighbor had been very quiet recently. Illya supposed he should be grateful. However, he could not help but feel a tiny bit lost, because he felt he was depriving someone’s interest. If someone told him he should not be enjoying a book and a nice cup of tea, he would be seriously depressed. Besides, now he had no excuse to ring his neighbor’s doorbell and admired that handsome face… 

Illya jumped when his doorbell rang. His jaw dropped as he opened the door. His charming neighbor was standing there holding a small gift box. 

“Hi.” His bright smile was enough to make Illya’s knees weak. 

“Hi…” Illya twisted the corner of his black turtleneck nervously. 

“I must say I own you an apology. I was loud and rude…” He stopped, making sure Illya was still following him. “and failed to introduce myself properly.” He held out his unoccupied hand. “My name is Napoleon Solo.” 

“I’m Illya Kuryakin.” Illya took his hand shyly. 

“Oh yes! Illya,” Napoleon lowered his head for a few moments and looked up with an even brighter smile that almost melted Illya into a puddle. “will you forgive me?” 

Illya felt his face reddened and nodded slightly. 

“I made some cookies for you. Hope you’ll enjoy them.” 

Illya took over the box. He could not believe Napoleon actually made cookies for him. 

“Thank you…” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Why not ask him to come in? A small voice sounded in Illya’s head. 

“The weather is very nice today,” was all he could manage to say. 

Napoleon nodded. “It is indeed.” 

After a few seconds of silence, Napoleon looked at his watch. 

“I must go now. It’s nice to meet you again, Illya.” With a casual hand wave, Napoleon disappeared into the hall. 

Illya closed the door feeling like a foolish teenager just came back home from his first date. It was so awkward, yet unbelievably sweet.

 

Illya had never been in love. Not that he didn’t want to, but he was super shy in terms of meeting new people and he never attended any parties like most of the university’s students. Added to the fact that he was not afraid to be alone, since he had a lot of interests that could keep himself entertained. However, Napoleon Solo turned everything upside down for Illya. These two brief encounters were enough to make him realized just how smitten he was for Napoleon. Was that love? 

 

With this question in mind, Illya met Napoleon again the next day. That afternoon, when Illya took off his gloves and pressed the button of the elevator to his apartment, Napoleon slid in smoothly when the door was already half closed. Napoleon rubbed his hands together and greeted him with his trademark smile. 

“It’s cold out there. Remind me to get a pair of gloves.” Illya smiled at him shyly as usual and tugged his gloves into the pocket.

During this short period of time, Napoleon managed to ask him about his work and school, but all Illya could say are yes or no. This was pathetic, Illya thought. He should do something to show Napoleon he really enjoyed his company. 

When his floor arrived, Illya inhaled deeply. “Would you… care to come in?” 

Napoleon looked at him with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry, Illya, I have an engagement later.” 

“Oh. That’s all right.” Illya managed to smile but could not erase the disappointment in his tone. 

“Perhaps next time?” Napoleon added as the elevator door closed. 

“Next time.” Illya murmured. 

......

Illya never went Christmas shopping, since all of his family was back in Russia, and he didn’t have good enough friends in the States that he wanted to give them Christmas presents. However, since Illya was not able to express himself verbally, he thought a Christmas present for Napoleon might be a good idea to show just how much he cared for him. He wasn’t sure what Napoleon liked though as he lost in the busy shopping crowd. He first thought of buying a scarf for Napoleon, but was uncertain about the pattern. A light bulb came up when the image of Napoleon rubbing his bare hands together in the elevator appeared. Hey! Why not gave him a pair of gloves? 

 

Illya put Napoleon’s present down on the sofa and smiled. Now, he only needed the courage to take this to Napoleon’s apartment. While undressing and using the bathroom, a sudden panic seized him. What if Napoleon found him too forward? What if Napoleon being so nice to him simply because he was a polite man? Or worse, just to get rid of him? No, that didn’t make sense. What if Napoleon already had a girlfriend or boyfriend?? He was such a charming man and his social life was definitely more colorful than Illya’s. Wait! Would that girl with too much eyeliner be his girlfriend? They certainly looked friendly with each other. Million of questions made Illya panicked, but in the end, he decided to give it a try even if that meant to destroy his fantasy completely. 

 

Holding the present tightly, Illya went up, step by step, somehow hoping the stairs would never end. His heart sank when it was the girl with too much eyeliner opened the door. She looked at him with the same unreadable expression when they first met. 

“Are you looking for Napoleon?” 

Illya nodded nervously. “Uh… yes…” 

Maybe he made a mistake. Maybe he should run. 

“He went back home to spend the Christmas with his family.” 

“Who is it?” A strange voice, then a brown-haired man appeared beside the door. 

“One of Napoleon’s friends.” 

“Oh, nice to meet you. I’m Joe. Any friend of Napoleon’s is a friend of mine.” 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Illya.” 

“And I’m Sylvia. I’m sorry I said your name was weird last time we met.” She winked. “I was a little drunk.” 

“It’s… alright.” 

“Napoleon promised me and my boyfriend his apartment when he was on vacations.” 

“Hey say, if you have no other plans, do you want to join us?” Joe offered kindly. “After all, people shouldn’t be spending Christmas alone.” 

“Yeah, we got extra food and wine.” She added. 

“Thank you. But I already have plans…” Illya lied. 

“That’s a shame. But well, Merry Christmas!” 

“Merry Christmas.” Illya forced out a smile.

 

Supposed he should be relieved that Sylvia was not Napoleon’s girlfriend, but Illya still could not stop the disappointment spreading inside him. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but that tiny bond between him and Napoleon seemed to be broken. Maybe he was wrong. He was never an expert on love. Illya looked out the window. It was snowing now. He could see the colorful light bulbs decorating the trees and on the fences, but all he felt was loneliness. He had been alone during all those holidays over the past three years now, and he had never felt lonely or in need of a companion, but this time, he could sense the pain, very much like a physical injury. He turned on the television only to see George Bailey reunited with his family after knowing he cannot live without them. _It’s A Wonderful Life_ had always been one of Illya’s favorite Christmas movies, but watching it now just made him felt worse. He sighed and turned off the television. He took a quick shower, climbed into bed, and prayed that when he woke up, he would forget everything about his upstairs neighbor.

 

But he didn’t. Five days later he was still thinking about Napoleon. He had been very moody these past few days. Lying on the sofa, Illya picked up Napoleon’s present and glanced it over. It really bothered him. Maybe he should still give this present to Napoleon before New Year, or what was the use of it? He thought he better just left it in front of Napoleon’s door, since he would not likely be back from his vacation and also to avoid any embarrassments. This might be the best way. Not hoping too much. Illya went upstairs and before he could turn away, Napoleon opened the door. 

“I thought… you’re still away?” Illya looked back at him in surprise, face reddened instantly. 

His neighbor smiled. “Oh yes, but I came back early.” 

“Oh…” He handed the present to Napoleon. “I’m, I’m sorry, I couldn’t get this to you in time.” 

“That’s… thank you, Illya. No, you’re actually just in time for New Year.” 

“I supposed so.” Illya retreated slightly before turning away. 

“Wait Illya!” 

“Yes?” 

“Some of my friends and I are going to the bar just across the street to celebrate New Year, do you want to join us?” 

Say yes! 

“No, I’m sorry Napoleon…” Illya lowered his eyes, unable to meet Napoleon’s. 

“Oh... that’s perfectly alright...” He answered softly, almost a whisper.

 

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Illya went back to his apartment cursing himself. Instead of trying to distract himself by works, he found himself thinking of Napoleon again for the thousandth time this week. Decided that some fresh air might do him good, Illya left his apartment. Rather unconsciously, he walked to the bar. Standing in front of it, a debate started in his head. Maybe he should go in, just to say hi? Maybe there would still be a chance between him and Napoleon if he were not being so unapproachable? Or would he make a big fool of himself? 

“Illya.” A voice interrupted his tortured mind. A very familiar voice. 

Illya turned back and saw Napoleon walking towards him. Before trying to figure out what to say, Napoleon took off his jacket and placed it on Illya’s shoulders. 

“You’re going to catch a cold like this.” 

Illya looked down and found that in a rush he ran out without his jacket. Illya wanted to say we Russians were not afraid of cold, but instead, he found his fingers clutched onto the jacket tightly, the warm feeling of Napoleon surrounding him. 

“Thanks.” Illya turned to him and was surprised to see Napoleon wearing his Christmas present- that pair of leather gloves. 

Sensing his gaze, Napoleon smiled. “Thank you, these are wonderful. They are exactly what I need.” 

Illya blushed when Napoleon’s gloved hand smoothed over his blond hair lightly. 

“Shall we go in?” He suggested. 

“How about your friends?” Illya asked carefully, trying not to sound too hopeful. Surprised, Napoleon paused and actually reddened a little. 

“I… Actually I’ve been wanting to ask you out for quite a long time, but I didn’t want to scare you away… so I thought maybe if I said a group of friends you would be more willing to come… ” Noticing Illya’s lack of response, Napoleon took another step closer, nervously. “I’m sorry. If you don’t want to…” 

Stunned, Illya found himself shook his head and murmured. “I want to, Napoleon, very much. I was just afraid that you would reject me…” 

Knowing their hearts were one, the two of them locked gaze and smiled in relief. 

Napoleon held out his hand for Illya. “Shell we?” 

Illya took it and followed Napoleon into the bar. 

 

The bar was already crowded with people coming in to celebrate New Year. Illya and Napoleon found two seats and sat down. Being so close to Napoleon and finding out he actually had feelings for him was just too wonderful to be true. Napoleon met Illya’s blue eyes and smiled fondly. Just like that first time. It was so awkward yet so sweet. 

“Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you too.” Napoleon took out a beautifully wrapped present and placed it on Illya’s lap. 

“Open it.” Illya did. It was a pair of earmuffs. 

He looked up at Napoleon, surprise showed in his eyes as his hands went through the item lightly. 

“May I?” Napoleon took the earmuffs and put it on Illya. 

He felt the softness covered his ears and the warmth in his heart. Napoleon looked at him with a hopeful expression. 

“I love it. Thank you, Napoleon.” Illya managed to say as he tried to sort out his emotions. 

Napoleon let out a content sigh. 

More and more people started to swarm towards their direction. They looked up and saw the television showing the countdown. 

“Ten, nine, eight…” 

Illya lost count when Napoleon’s warm and soft lips met his. He closed his eyes, and in that split moment, he felt the world belonged only to him and Napoleon. 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

When Illya opened his eyes, it was another year. People around them were cheering and laughing, but all Illya could see is Napoleon. 

Napoleon held out his hand and stroke Illya’s cheek gently. “Happy new year, Illya.” 

“Happy new year, Napoleon.” 

Illya smiled. He could feel this will certainly be a very happy year. 

 

\- The End -


End file.
